1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, which are suitable for use in, for example, encoding apparatuses operable to encode image data distributed via terrestrial digital broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there are widely available image processing apparatuses configured to encode broadcast program content distributed via terrestrial digital broadcasting or the like and to store the encoded content in a disk such as a hard disk or an optical disk. Examples of the image processing apparatuses include a hard disk recorder and a Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) recorder.
Broadcast program content viewed by the audience and information about the broadcast program content (hereinafter referred to as “EPG information”) are distributed via terrestrial digital broadcasting. The EPG information includes the description and keywords of the broadcast program content, broadcast schedules, and genre information indicating the genre of the broadcast program content.
One of such image processing apparatuses is configured such that broadcast program content that is stored in the image processing apparatus and that is not reproduced for a certain period of time is stored again at a higher compression ratio (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-10603). In this image processing apparatus, a compression ratio and the timing of storage at a compression ratio higher than the compression ratio are selected in accordance with the genre information.